Forbidden Love
by Kapapii
Summary: Everything was fine before she met him. Now how can she stop this forbidden love from growing? Full summary inside SxS the story with some parts the same as my other story 'Why'
1. Prolouge

Summary: _The city, Tomoeda, capital of the Li country is in danger both inside and outside its walls. A war has taken place and Tomoeda is the target. In all the chaos, Sakura Kinomoto, a young baker, helps a stranger one night who turns out to be the prince. She is soon invited to work at the palace only to have everyone hate her. On top of that, she finds herself falling in love with the prince. Knowing they could never be together, she tries to prevent the problem from growing. With the war drawing near, what can she do to stop this forbidden love from growing?_

So i started to write the story and sorry that 'Why' didn't make much sense XD my fault there. i got encouragement from a couple of people (and a friend) to actually write the story sooo, as you can see, i started to write it. I'll try to upload at least once a week or so but i can't make any promises cuz of skool and other activities but i shall try my best! Anyway hope you enjoy my so called 'prologue' of the story!

Disclaimer: me no own CCS or any characters!

* * *

A young man breathed heavily as he cautiously glanced over his shoulder from behind a broken stone wall. Blood and sweat covered his face and his chocolate brown eyes were tired from lack of sleep. His sharp gaze caught two men wandering around wearily over many fallen bodies. Their backs had a symbol of a hissing snake, the symbol of the enemy. Slowly, the young man drew his sword making sure that the other two couldn't hear. He put the hood of his tattered brown cloak over his head and made sure his face was well hidden. Cautiously, he stood up and turned around so he was facing the backs of the two men. He quickly lunged at one of the men and was successful with piercing through his back. The man fell lifelessly to the ground as the killer retrieved his sword from the bloody back and turned to face the other man causing the hood to fall off his head. The second man had already drawn his sword and was ready to attack the mysterious stranger when he noticed the face of the stranger.

"Prince Li," he smirked knowingly and lowered his sword giving an abnormally deep bow, mocking the prince. "What an honor."

"You have no right to call me your prince," the young man spoke. He raised his bloody sword and swiftly lunged at the man.

The man parried the attack easily and took the chance to slash back. The young prince managed to block it with his own sword but part of the blade cut through the delicate fabric of his cloak. He looked at the man with determined eyes. He tried lunging again. This time, he managed to cut the man's arm. The enemy stared at his wound before looking back at the prince, anger filling his eyes. It was as if a demon possessed him as he gave reckless attacks trying to take the prince's life.

Both men continued to battle even though they were drawing near to their limits. Neither gave up knowing it would cost him his life. It came to a point where the man successfully pierced the prince in the side. The prince winced at the growing pain as his blood seeped through his clothes. He noticed the man was smirking, thinking that it was his victory.

"Farewell, Prince Li," the man sneered and was about to pull away when he felt a sudden sharp object drive into his chest. He looked down and noticed a sharp dagger dripping with blood.

"That's for me say," the prince retorted as he let go of the dagger watching as the man fell back in pain.

The smirk never left the rebel's face as he forced words out, "This isn't over yet. There will be more of us heading for the capital in a matter of days. Victory won't be yours so easily." His face got paler with every word. He fought for breath as he spoke again, this time much quieter, "We won't lose to you Li's."

The prince stood with his feet planted in place trying to regain his breath. He felt a sharp pain course through his body and he used his sword to give him leverage. He had to head back to the capital to warn the others. It would be a day's walk back to the capital, but it would be worth it if it were to save the city. He decided to start the long journey and hopefully get back to the capital before nightfall the next day. Putting his sword away, the prince took a step forward only to have the pain run like wild fire through his body. He cringed and held the wound tightly hoping to stop the pain.

"Come on, Syaoran Li," he whispered to himself. "You have to get back to warn the others."

With this in mind, he took another step and ignored the pain that continuously ran through his body. With each slow, painful step, he started for the long journey back to the capital, his home.

* * *

Hope it wasn't that bad... anyway i'll put the next chapter up later this week or early next week! Thnx for reading! plz review it'll make me happy :)

**NEW STORY IN MIND!**

so if you havent heard yet, i have a new story im debating on uploading. i need help deciding so please check out my page for more info on that! thnx!


	2. The Memory

Yay! I'm back! hehe anyway the first chapter of my story... hope u like it! it kinda seemed awkward to me but thats jus me and everything i write doesnt ever seem right... lol but anyway i hope u enjoy it and sorry for the late update... i kno i said i was going to update last week haha i was kinda busy the whole week with school matters... hehe anyway yesh... hope u enjoy!!

Diclaimer: i dont own CCS or the characters and all that stuff...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Memory**

Beyond the horizon, the sun slowly rose from its nights rest. Its golden rays cascaded throughout the sleeping city of Tomoeda as birds chirped happily at the new morning. If one were to look at the city from above, they would notice a distinct difference. The city was split into two different parts; the rich and the poor. The rich section of the city had expertly built stone buildings that stood in perfect rows. Streets were so clean; you wouldn't be able to find a piece of garbage even if you wanted to. All the ladies dressed in fancy gowns and corsets, even on a normal walk around the neighborhood. The men also dressed professionally and would always hold their heads high as if they were on top of the world. The marketplace would only sell expensive jewelry and the best fruits and vegetables. Anything less would not be accepted.

The other part of the city was the exact opposite. Most houses were run down. Many of them would not have a roof over top or, if they were lucky, only a few holes occupied the straw house top. The streets were constantly filled with dirt and litter. Most people wouldn't even have proper clothes to wear for a day. Rags were the 'clothing' many people wore. If a family had some money and was lucky, they would be able to afford a cotton gown or fleece. The marketplace, unlike the one in the rich part of the city, had many handmade items that were considered to be expensive jewelry and food was either from small farms or baked by near by bakers.

The whole city circled around the palace where the royal Li's stayed. Many didn't mind being ruled by the Li's but some despised them so much; they joined with the neighboring kingdom who had had their eye on the Li throne for the longest time. The rebellion had been going on for a year now and luckily no one had tried to attack the capital, yet. It was rumored that the king had died a couple years back making the royal family and the city that much more vulnerable.

Near the walls of the city, a small house stood in the corner. It had nicely built stone walls and the straw top kept most of the heat in at night. A young girl stretched as the morning sun shone through her window. Sakura Kinomoto lazily sat up in her small bed letting her messy auburn hair fall to her waist.

"I love the start of a new day!" she murmured happily to herself as she got dressed into her work apron. She pinned her long hair into a loose bun before skipping out of her room to the small kitchen. Smiling, she looked at the organized ingredients of flour, eggs, and milk already set on the table. Rolling up her sleeves, she got to work with making the loaves of bread. Every measurement was perfect and she would accept nothing less.

The sun continued to rise higher into the sky as mid-morning came along. Already, the auburn haired girl had accomplished making a dozen loaves of bread. Her emerald green eyes shone with delight as she got ready to deliver the bread to the market place. Though the streets were dirty and uncomforting, the girl strolled down them as if they were perfect. Adults that were cleaning up their houses or getting ready to head down to the market would greet her and give her a heart warming smile. It was plain to see that she was loved even in this dirty, run down neighborhood. To her it was home, it was perfect.

When Sakura arrived to the market place, an elderly woman approached her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," she greeted.

Sakura turned around and beamed at the woman, "Good morning, oba-san!"

"I see you baked fresh bread again. I'll take one loaf please."

"That'll be 2 LCs, please," Sakura smiled as she went to pack the bread.

The elderly woman smiled back and went to take the money out of her bag. "Say, do you know when your brother is coming home?" she inquired as she handed Sakura the coins.

"Touya? No they didn't say. I hope he comes back soon though. I don't think I can keep baking fresh bread every morning for the rest of my life," Sakura replied as she handed the woman the bread.

By midday, Sakura was able to sell all the bread resulting in a grand total of 24 LCs. She smiled proudly to herself as she made her way back to her house. Her father would have been so proud of her! A long sigh escaped the maiden's lips. If only her mother and father were still here. She could still remember her father's last words as if it were just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_11 year old Sakura desperately clutched her father's hand. Tears flowed down her small round face as her innocent green eyes looked pleadingly at her father._

"_Don't go, Papa," she sobbed miserably._

_How could the disease be so cruel? How she longed it was her who became ill instead. Only a couple of days ago was her father still walking around with energy. Now, he's lying in a bed, on the verge of death. His tired pale face smiled gently at the girl. He slowly took his free hand and comfortingly placed it on top of her warm trembling ones._

"_I'll be fine, Sakura. You don't have to cry," her father consoled._

_Sakura kept sobbing. She knew he wasn't okay. Shaking her head stubbornly, more tears streamed down her face. She threw herself into her father's arm, clinging to him for dear life. She buried her face in his chest believing that if she didn't let go of him, he wouldn't leave her. Sakura could feel that her father was cold and weak. His body was trembling, fighting the disease to the bitter end. Sakura's grip tightened around him; she wouldn't let him leave her!_

_Her father smiled sadly to himself. He placed his trembling hand on Sakura's head, soothing her with his gentle touch. He could feel himself fight for breath; there wasn't much time left! The door suddenly swung open as a young man of about 17 rushed in, his eyes wide from the sight of his sister. Swiftly, he made his way towards his father, his brown eyes steady on Sakura._

"_How did this happen?" he worriedly questioned. "Once I got word that you got caught with the disease, I tried my best to get home as fast as I could. But, I never expected to come home to this…"_

_His father looked up at him with weary eyes. He gave him a soft reassuring smile before struggling to answer._

"_It took affect only a couple of days ago," he found it harder to talk with every word. "Touya, be sure to take care of Sakura for me."_

_Touya nodded as he gently reached for Sakura. But Sakura, on the other hand, didn't want to let go of her father in fear he may leave her once she let go. So she quickly swatted Touya's hand away before he even had a chance to touch her. Their father noticed this and slowly lifted Sakura's face to his. Seeing his daughter still crying, he gently brushed the tears away and smiled weakly to her._

"_Sakura," he breathed. "You have to listen to your brother when I'm gone."_

_Stubbornly, Sakura shook her head and gripped her father tighter as fresh tears threatened to fall. Her father looked at her with sad eyes before reaching under his worn pillow. Slowly, he pulled out an object wrapped in a silk cloth._

"_This was the first gift I ever gave your mother," he handed the object to Sakura. "I want you to have it, Sakura. Take good care of it and promise me that no matter what happens in the future, you will keep smiling. I know you're a strong girl, Sakura. Your smile has a great power so never stop smiling no matter what."_

_Sakura gingerly took the small wrapped object from her father's weak hands and stared at it in wonder._

"_I promise," she heard herself say as she hesitantly let Touya pull her away from their father._

_Gently, Touya gripped Sakura's shoulders to make sure she wouldn't run to their father again. Sakura, in turn, decided to ignore her brothers grip. Instead, she lifted the delicate fabric of the object that she was given and gaped at what she saw. The object was a small glass pendant strung to a thin silver chain. The pendant was shaped as a cherry blossom with a small tint of pink. Two glass leaves tinted green were placed on the left and the right of the small flower. Sakura looked up at her father with dazed eyes._

_Feeling his consciousness slowly slip away, their father looked at the two with a weak, thankful smile. He momentarily glanced at Touya who nodded his head reassuringly._

"_Remember, Sakura. Never stop smiling," he managed to utter._

_Sakura nodded and gave her father one of her best smiles. Her father smiled in return before letting his heavy eyelids to finally close. Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek but she never stopped smiling. She knew he was with her mother now, watching over her._

_End Flashback_

Subconsciously, Sakura touched the pendant that hung around her neck. How she missed her parents. At that moment she felt like doing anything to see her father's face again.

Sakura continued to walk with her eyes staring far into the distance. She was unaware of her surroundings; drowning deep in her own thoughts. The sweet melodies of the birds could no longer reach her ears until a sudden shriek shook her out of her reverie. Cautiously, Sakura looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Help me, someone!"

* * *

dunno how that turned out... it was okay when i read it XD haha i mentally plan all my stories... YAY FOR MENTAL PLANNING!! haha anyway i shall try to finish chpt 2 by this week and hopefully get it all edited and perfected before the week ends... no promises tho! but i feel bad for breaking my last one anyway... in the story the 'LC' in it is basically money (stands for Li Coins) haha i came up with it on the spot soo... yup yup! plz review and tell me wat u think of it!! 


	3. The Meeting

I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY!! its been like a month since i updated and i feel soooooo bad!! i blame skool and stupid teachers and transfer forms... but thats no excuse for not updating im sorry!! and il say it a million times if i have to lol but its finally here! chapter two of my second story! YAY! lol i dont know when chapter three will be out (hopefully before a month after this chapter) but i'll try my best!

before the chapter starts, i would like to thank the ppl who reviewed my previous chapters it made me happy and i really liked reading them even if they were short little ones :) so anyway let the chapter start! but first...

Disclaimer: i don't own CCS or any characters... yesh its a shame but o wellz!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"Someone please help me!"

Noticing that the pleading voice was coming from a nearby alley, Sakura quickly ran over to see what was happening. Reaching the alley, she quietly stood by one of the stone buildings gaping at the sight. A young girl with wavy violet waist length hair shrank into the corner, frightened for what was to come. Two taller men smirked triumphantly as they slowly advanced on the dear stricken girl. Sakura watched with anger boiling in her veins. Her fists clenched tightly together as she shook with indescribable rage. How dare they take advantage of the girl! Sakura's rage rose when one of the men dropped a metal badge with the symbol of a hissing snake engraved in it. Forgetting all means of safety, Sakura confidently marched up to the two men. She was not about to let two mean take advantage of the girl! Especially if the two men were traitors!

Upon hearing footsteps, one of the men turned around to tell the intruder off. Before he could say a word, Sakura's fist came in contact with his nose. Hearing a painful crunch, the man stumbled back clutching his nose and growling in pain.

"It serves you right for trying to take advantage of that poor girl!" Sakura snorted putting her hands on her hips triumphantly.

A low murderous chuckle echoed through out the now silent alley. Suddenly, a large, callused hand grasped Sakura's small neck as the larger body forcefully pushed her against the wall. A small painful thud resounded through the alley when Sakura's back came in contact with the massive stone wall. The man's hand tightened around her throat causing Sakura to struggle for breath.

"Why would we want to take advantage of that wench," the man jerked his head in the direction of the trembling girl. "She's just like you, finding out our little secret with no other path than death."

Small, choking sounds emitted form Sakura's throat as she felt her air supply being cut off. Not long after, the man lifted Sakura off her feet causing his grip to further tighten around her neck. His smirk widened as he felt Sakura's small hands try to pry his larger ones off her throat. She swung her legs frantically not caring what she would hit. Slowly, Sakura felt the world around her start to spin. She could no longer comprehend what was happening as dizziness over took her mind.

Another low chuckle faintly resounded through Sakura's body as the man's face drew closer beside her ear. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Disgusted by the strong smell of alcohol from the man's breath, Sakura glared at him through half lidded eyes. She positioned her foot for a final blow before jerking her foot into the man's crotch. She watched as he stumbled backwards howling in pain. At the same time, Sakura fell to her knees gasping for air. Regaining her senses, she felt the dizziness subside. Sakura clumsily made her way to the trembling girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to be scared. Everything's alright now."

She waited until the girl calmed down before helping her up to her feet. As the girl lifted her tear stained face, Sakura noticed the fright in the girl's violet eyes as she stared over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was about to turn around but it was too late when she felt a sharp object being dragged across her shoulder blade to her lower back. Falling forward, Sakura was thankful for the girl in front of her who gracefully caught her. When she regained composure, Sakura meekly turned around ignoring the protesting pain. Before her stood the man with the broken nose, smirking proudly at his work. In his right hand was a dagger dripping with Sakura's blood. Soon after, the second man limped over with a smirk plastered on his face.

"We won't let you get away that easily, wench," he sneered scornfully.

The two men chuckled continuously all the while forcing the two girls to step back. Both girls trembled while clinging onto each other as the two men raised their daggers. It was then Sakura remembered that she didn't have to be afraid of them. She courageously stepped up in front of the violet haired girl. Touya had once told her that if she chose to help a person, she shouldn't be scared of the situation. If she were to run away or become frightened, she would be no different than a liar, a coward. Choosing to help someone is like a promise, Touya had said. Running away from it is like breaking the promise. Keeping this in mind, Sakura got into a stance ready to fight off the pursuers. She wasn't about to let them touch the poor girl standing behind her. The man with the broken nose took a large stride toward Sakura and roughly grabbed the collar of her cotton gown.

"You're a stubborn one," he sneered. "But that won't matter since you'll be gone soon."

He lifted his dagger with his free hand. A crooked grin spread across his face as he got ready to cut Sakura's throat.

"Any last words, girl?"

Sakura lifted her face and glared at the man, "Kiss my-"

"Did you hear something?" a distant voice caught the attention of the two men.

"It's coming from the alley. We should go check it out," another voice said.

The man holding Sakura hastily dropped her before scurrying off, stalling for a minute to pick up the neglected badge. As they turned the corner, one of the men halted and faced Sakura.

"You got lucky this time. There will be worse coming at you if you let our secret out."

When they were out of sight, Sakura let out a long relieved sigh. She winced at the returning pain. Falling back, Sakura gave a silent thank you to the girl behind her who caught her once again. She allowed the violet haired girl to support her as Sakura tried her best to ignore the pain that surged through her body.

"Are you okay?" the young girl asked as she gently swung Sakura's arm over her shoulder making Sakura lean against her.

"I'm fine," Sakura gave a small weak smile feeling a bit dizzy again.

The girl looked unsure with Sakura's answer. She clearly showed worry in her eyes obviously not believing Sakura. "Maybe I should being you to the healer…"

"No, I'm fine. Anyway my house is just around the corner."

What should have been a two minute walk, turned out to be a ten minute walk, nevertheless, the two girls managed to make it back to Sakura's house. Once inside, the young girl patiently guided Sakura to a small wooden chair.

"I was taught a bit of healing when I was younger. So if you please, I would like to help you with your wound… as a thank you for helping me," the violet haired girl looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes.

Unable to find her words, Sakura gave a small nod in response. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the girl's face light up as she quickly dashed around the small kitchen finding various herbs and materials.

All Sakura could do was sit and watch as the girl swiftly added different plants into a bowl and mashed them together. Once she was satisfied, she went further into the small house retrieving a roll of white cloth and a small bucket of water. Settling down behind Sakura, she suddenly started to unbutton the back of Sakura's gown. In response, Sakura gave a little yelp and instantly stiffened too afraid to ask what the girl was doing.

"I'm just going to check the wound," the girl explained, answering Sakura's unspoken question.

She waited until Sakura relaxed before continuing further. Once Sakura's back was revealed, she felt the girl grimace at the sight of it. The cut must have been bad since the young healer gave a sympathetic pat on Sakura's unhurt shoulder. Getting back to work, the young girl dipped a piece of cloth into the cool, clear water and gently dabbed at the wound. Biting her lower lip, Sakura felt a jolt of pain with each touch of the wet cloth. Minutes later, she shifted her body as the girl behind got up from her seat to get the bowl of mixed herbs. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the three wet cloths stained with red sitting in a pile by the bucket of water. Had she really lost that much blood?

"Shocking isn't it. Usually you'd be unconscious from losing so much blood," the girl smiled gently as she gracefully took her seat behind Sakura again. "The wound is deep enough to leave a scar. I can try to prevent that from happening by putting the lotion I made on. It's the first time I've tried this so it might not work. But if you're willing to try…"

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded her head; completely putting her trust in the stranger. The girl silently spread the lotion over the wound all the while making sure that every spot was covered. After she was satisfied, she expertly bandaged the wound with new white cloth.

"Finished," smiling proudly, she helped Sakura put her cotton gown back on. "Now that I think of it, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Tomoyo Daidoji."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daidoji-san."

"Oh please, just Tomoyo is fine."

"Then you'll have to call me Sakura."

After the introductions, the two girls chatted about various things. Sakura was able to find out many new things about her new friend. Tomoyo was a palace maid assigned to help the Princess Meiling Li. She was also given a week off from her duties- which is very rare- to visit her father who had fallen ill. Sakura also found out the Tomoyo had grown up in the poor district and was very relieved to be able to come back. Returning the favor, Sakura told Tomoyo a lot about herself. She explained to her friend about how she had lost her parents at a young age and her brother was fighting for the country. She told her how she lived her days as a baker. Their friendship seemed to deepen quickly as if they were friends since birth. All too soon, the sun started to set as beautiful shades of orange and red filled the sky. Sakura led her new friend to the door seeing how it was getting late.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help put more of the lotion on," Tomoyo smiled as she turned to walk.

Sakura gave a slight nod and smile before waving good bye. She stood outside and watched as the sight of Tomoyo disappeared into the distance. Retreating back into the house, Sakura hastily lit various candles around the kitchen before the sun completely set. Sighing, she tiredly picked up the lone broom in the corner of the kitchen and started to sweep the invisible dust from her work area. Keeping her mind occupied, Sakura mentally reviewed her day's events. It had been such an unusual day but she was still thankful for the little adventure to relieve her of her everyday activities. Life could get so boring making bread everyday and selling it to earn barely enough money to last a week.

A sharp knock on the wooden door caused Sakura to jump in surprise. Who could it be at this hour? She cautiously made her way to the door. Could it be the two men who had attacked Tomoyo? Sakura knew the enemy was prideful and would most likely not accept defeat from a female. They would want their revenge in any from possible. There was another impatient knock surprising Sakura again. She determinedly gripped the handle of the door, prepared to fight off the enemy… that is if it is the enemy.

Forcefully yanking the door open, a large figure limply fell on Sakura crushing her with the weight. Slightly panicking, she lifted the body off her own while finding it incredibly hard to do so. When she was able to wiggle free from the heavy weight, her eyes widened when she saw the intruder. He was a young man about a year older than her with unruly brown hair. His face seemed too thin to be healthy and many small scratches covered his face as a sign that he was in a fight. Sakura noticed how pale his face was and she was sure it wasn't just because he was tired and hungry. She was about to search for the source of the paleness but was interrupted when the stranger started to shift.

"Please… let me stay for the night," his voice was hoarse and weary but it still startled Sakura. He passed out soon after giving Sakura no choice but to let him stay. She gave a frustrated sigh. Could this day get any more unusual?

* * *

It's longer than my other chapters... lol i dont know how it turned out but i hope it was enjoyable... and not too boring... Anywho! plz R&R! i still need some advice on how to improve my writing cuz im still pretty new at this!! and if u spot any mistakes point them out and il fix them :D Thanks everyone! and il try to update sooner (has given up on coming up with a date cuz she knows she wont make it :P) plz plz plz R&R they make me happy haha!

Til next time!


End file.
